1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a developing means wherein the developing means or the like, housing a two-component developer, can be mounted on and detached from the apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of this type, a reference developing means is mounted upon the assembly or adjustment of the apparatus main body. A value (voltage) manually input to a toner density detecting means is varied by means of a volume control or the like. As a result, a detection result (voltage) fed back from the toner density detecting means to a control means for performing operation control of the developing means is set to be constant, thus stabilizing the developing operation of he developing means.
However, when an apparatus of this type is used, the input value must be manually adjusted by means of a volume control or the like every time the developing means is exchanged with a new one, resulting in a cumbersome operation.